Getting The Giggles 2
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ally and Mikey have a sleepover and make a bet. Too bad for them they live in a house of tickle monsters who always like to liven things up...


**This is a request from one of my dearest friends, Sparkling Lover. A sequel to my story, "Getting The Giggles." Enjoy and hope I satisfy!**

* * *

><p>Ally and Mikey were at the Grant Mansion on a dark and stormy night. Mikey had come over for a sleepover. Since he and Ally didn't know what to do next, they decided to have a staring contest. After a few seconds, Mikey's irritated eyes gave in and blinked.<p>

"Ha! I win again!" Ally cheered. But her excitement was short-lived now that the two friends had nothing else to do.

"Oh, man." Mikey sulked on the sofa. "Now what?"

"Hmm..." Ally hummed. "How about a monster movie?"

"No way!" Mikey yelled, startling Ally. "Uh, well, I'm not a fan of monsters. Or their movies."

Rachel and Sasha walked in, seeing the two pretty bored. Rachel got an idea and whispered it to Sasha, who smiled deviously.

"Oh, yeah?" Rachel said loudly, enough for Ally and Mikey to turn their heads and look at the sisters seemingly argue. "I'll bet Ally can last longer than Mikey!"

"And I bet Mikey lasts longer!" Sasha said back, awfully loud.

The two friends looked at each other. "What are you guys talking about?" Mikey asked.

"Sasha and I are betting on who can last the whole night without laughing!"

"Without laughing?" Ally and Mikey said together.

"Yeah. I mean, there's just no way Mikey can." Rachel scoffed.

"And Ally won't last an hour let alone the whole night." Sasha quipped.

Those two won't let those remarks go unchallenged. "We'll take that bet!" Mikey exclaimed.

"It's a bet!" Ally agreed. They shook hands to cement their bet.

The devious sisters shared a giggle. "Good luck." Rachel said before walking off.

A few minutes later, Ally and Mikey were trying to make each other laugh. Ally tried telling jokes while Mikry made funny faces.

And so far, none of them were cracking up. Then Mikey's stomach started to grumble. "I'm hungry, be right back."

Ally smiled to herself as Mikey walked off. "There's no way I'm losing this bet. Maybe a good tickle will make him break."

Just then, a big red hand grabbed Ally's mouth, she gasped and tried to scream for Mikey to help, but three more hands grabbed her and kept her from escaping.

"My thoughts exactly." a voice said in her ear.

In the kitchen, Mikey was searching the fridge for some mustard to go with his ham sandwich. He was having a hard time since the lights were out. "Come on, mustard. Where are you?"

A green glow came from behind Mikey, giving him enough light to locate the mustard. "Found it! Thanks!"

Mikey went stiff. "Uh, Ally? Rachel? Sasha?" He looked behind him. He moved his head up all the way to see a Frankenstein monster.

Mikey let out a scream and dropped the mustard. He stuttered as his face cringed with terror.

Frankenstrike growled and stretched his big arms out toward the boy. His conductors glowing and sparking profusely.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MONSTER!" Mikey screamed. He bolted out of the kitchen and ran for his life. "ALLY! ALLY! HEEEEELP!" Mikey wailed, running through the halls until he was at a dead end.

Hearing a monstrous groan behind him, Mikey spun around and found himself trapped by the futuristic Frankenstein monster. He grinned his ugly smile down at his terrified victim. "Boo."

Mikey squeaked, then fainted on the spot.

* * *

><p>Mikey's mind was cloudy, his mind haunted by the image of that monster's horrible face. He began to wake up and was looking up at a dimly lit ceiling. He realized he can't get up. He started to panic when he discovered that his body was spread out and cuffed to a torture table.<p>

"You okay, Mikey?"

It was Ally's voice, Mikey looked beside him and saw Ally locked up the same way he is with Four Arms standing next to her. For some reason, she didn't look half as scared as Mikey.

"Ah, you're up."

Mikey heard the deep voice from above his head. He looked up and there was the Frankenstein monster, he chuckled darkly when Mikey gasped in fear.

"GYAAAAAA! M-M-M-MONSTER! HELP! LET ME OUTTA HERE!" Mikey screamed, thrashing around in his haste to get away from this morbid monster.

Ally sighed, shaking her head. "It's okay, Mikey. This is Frankenstrike. He's an alien too."

But Mikey was too scared to listen. Realizing he can't escape, he could only whimper and beg for this monster's mercy. "Please! You don't want my brains! I'm still using them!"

Frankenstrike was quite surprised that this boy scared so easily. "Mikey, Ally's right. I know I look like a monster, but I'm not a bad one." He playfully ruffled Mikey's hair. "Besides, I've got my own brains in here." He tapped his temple with his finger.

"Then why are we in a torture chamber?!" Mikey screamed.

"First of all, this isn't a torture chamber, it's my lab." Frankenstrike corrected.

"And second, we're here because they're going to tickle us." Ally told him, a hint of fear in her voice.

Four Arms grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Rachel and Sasha told us about your little bet, so we're going to have a little fun..."

"We're going to tickle both of you and see who laughs first." Frankenstrike said. He eagerly wringed his hands as he observed Mikey's bound body. "So, Mikey, where are you most ticklish?"

Mikey vigorously shook his head. "No! I'll never tell you!"

"That's okay, I'll find out on my own." Frankenstrike decided to start on the stomach as did Four Arms with Ally's stomach. Four Arms used all four hands to tickle the poor girl's stomach. Ally squealed before she forced her mouth to close. She was not going to lose the bet.

Frankenstrike slowly wiggled his fingers all over Mikey's belly. "Cootchie, coo! Cootchie, cootchie coo! Tickle time for your tummy!" Frankenstrike teased.

Mikey almost burst out laughing if he didn't remember the bet. He bit his lip to suppress his laughs.

But Frankenstrike wasn't giving up. "So, Mikey, is this your tickle spot?" Frankenstrike cooed, still ticking.

Mikey wasn't going to open his mouth to respond. No laughs were coming out of him.

Meanwhile, Four Arms was close to making Ally crack, while still tickling her stomach, he moved his second pair of arms to Ally's underarms. The girl's eyes bulged out in fear.

"I'll make you a deal, Ally. Tell us where Mikey's tickle spot is and I'll go easy on you." the Tetramand offered.

Mikey was really afraid, but he saw Ally shake her head vigorously. Mikey was amazed. Even under that tickle torture, Ally wasn't going to sell him out.

"Fine. Have it your way." And Four Arms began to mercilessly tickle Ally's underarms.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! STOP! UNCLE!" Ally broke like burst dam. She was trapped in the clutches of tickles.

Mikey looked on Ally was being tickles to pieces. He looked up at Frankenstrike, who has paused his tickling. "See? Ally has given up, so why don't you?" Frankenstrike suggested, waving his big fingers in a tickling motion. Mikey gulped and shook his head to say no.

But Frankenstrike was happy he said no. He knew how to find his tickle spot. He moved his wiggly fingers towards stomach and watched Mikey's reaction. He sucked in his stomach and cringed, then Frankenstrike moved his fingers to his underarms, but Mikey didn't have that much of a reaction.

On a hunch, Frankenstrike motioned to tickle Mikey's ribs. Mikey gasped and moved as little as he could from the wiggling fingers.

Frankenstrike smiled, he found the spot. "Ah-ha..." He began to poke each of Mikey's ribs individually. "Pokey, pokey, pokey..." the monster sang.

"Heeheeheehee! Stahap it! Heeheeheeheehee!" Mikey giggled, trying not to burst laughing.

And now that Frankenstrike had Mikey right where he wanted him, he dug his fingers right into the boy's ribcage. That made Mikey yelped and his laughter grew more frantic.

"AHAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO! NOT MY RIBS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. His reaction brought at smile to Frankenstrike's face.

"Oh, yes your ribs! Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" While Frankenstrike's hand tickled the ribs, his other hand worked on Mikey's stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! OHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Mikey couldn't even speak, all he could do was laugh.

Soon enough, both kids had enough tickling and were coughing and gasping for air. Both aliens stopped and set their friends free.

"So, Mikey, still think I'm scary?" Frankenstrike asked, teasingly wiggling his fingers at him.

Mikey yelped and shook his head, but giggled at the same time. "No, not anymore."

Ally sighed some ticklish aftermath out of her. "Guess you win this time." she told Mikey. But she and Mikey did have fun, despite being tickle tortured.

Guess this wasn't a boring sleepover after all.


End file.
